This invention relates to a prop or support, which is adapted to support an automobile hood, trunk lid, door or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable, extendable support or prop.
When repairing an automobile engine, for example, it is necessary to support or prop the hood or bonnet of the vehicle in an open position. Typically, the hood will be retained in the open position by the hood hinge mechanism. However, it is necessary to provide an auxiliary support since the support mechanism which is associated with the vehicle may not have sufficient mechanical strength to safely maintain the hood in a raised position. Using an auxiliary support or prop for holding a hood in an open position will also prevent the hood from inadvertently falling upon a mechanic or repair man, who happens to be working on the automobile engine.
Heretofore placement of a rod to provide auxiliary support of a hood has been accomplished merely by cutting an appropriate length of stock material and using that stock as a prop to support the hood. Such a support will not work in all circumstances, however, because of the need to accommodate various sizes of hoods, doors and lids. For this reason a hood support which has an adjustable length has been preferred. Such hood holders or supports have been commercially available. They are generally comprised of telescoping members which include a locking mechanism to permit adjustment of the relative or effective length of the telescoping members. Such a device is depicted generally in prior art FIG. 1 of the drawing. A commercial embodiment of such a product has been made by Mac Tools and is sold as their product No. HH387 Hood Holder. Other extendable devices of this nature have, on information and belief, been available commercially.
Nonetheless, there has remained the need for an improved, extendable support or prop, which has a wide range of extension, which is economical to manufacture, which has a simplified and compact construction and which has an aesthetic and mechanical appearance that eliminates a projecting edge to the maximum extent possible. These objective and goals, among others, inspired the present invention.